


Stress and Dignity

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Carrying On The Line [10]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Implied Slash, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Stress and Dignity<br/>Rating: T<br/>Characters/Pairing: ensemble; implied Ratchet/Hot Spot Major<br/>Prompt: "Handling stress with dignity"<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.<br/>Warnings: violence, implied slash, some language use<br/>Notes: Takes place after the "Battle for Iacon" is fought. While Hot Spot Major doesn't really appear in the cartoon, he is mentioned in the Allspark Alamnac as being bonded with one of the Omega Sentinels. So I'm using my own version of him being a Protectobot leader while being bonded with one of the Omega Sentinels from "Project Omega". I consider this fic to be a prequel for things to come in the "Carrying On The Line" fic 'verse.</p><p>0000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stress and Dignity

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Stress and Dignity  
> Rating: T  
> Characters/Pairing: ensemble; implied Ratchet/Hot Spot Major  
> Prompt: "Handling stress with dignity"  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: violence, implied slash, some language use  
> Notes: Takes place after the "Battle for Iacon" is fought. While Hot Spot Major doesn't really appear in the cartoon, he is mentioned in the Allspark Alamnac as being bonded with one of the Omega Sentinels. So I'm using my own version of him being a Protectobot leader while being bonded with one of the Omega Sentinels from "Project Omega". I consider this fic to be a prequel for things to come in the "Carrying On The Line" fic 'verse.
> 
> 0000

The Battle for Iacon had been won. 

Though not without the destruction and needless death of those who fought or didn't fight. Even the Omega Sentinels hadn't gotten through the fight without sustaining damage.

Beta Supreme. Eta Supreme. Gamma Supreme. Sigma Supreme. Omega Supreme. 

Only two of the five Sentinels present at Iacon had been locked into modified stasis.

The Magnus' Sentinel and his… bonded friend now locked in stasis for who knew how long while repairs were made.

The other three had been destroyed by Megatron and his Decepticons during the battle.

In his opinion, Hot Spot Major was handling the stressing loss of his Omega Sentinel, Eta Supreme, with dignity and strength. Even his brothers and crew reported that he had handled the battle well and almost managed to stay in the end with Eta Supreme, as the Sentinel went down destroyed from the inside by his own reactor.

It wouldn't be hard to guess that his brothers would also feel the loss of Eta Supreme through Hot Spot for as long as they continued to function. He wouldn't be surprised if they were to mourn their loss, he knew that he would be.

Now here they were in a medical unit set up in one of the damaged areas around, even overlooking the area of where the most of the Sentinels had gone down and where the most wounded lay awaiting medical attention.

He glanced at the mech beside him, who was allowing him to at least repair him while his brothers, aside from First Aid who was doing repairs on the offline form of Warpath, and ship crew recharged lightly around them. The mech's red optics were distant and dim, it was likely that he was recalling the final moments of that battle with Eta Supreme.

"You seem to be handling the stress rather well."

It got him a soft snort in response. His facemask obscured only part of his face, but it wasn't hard to guess what his mood was, especially given where they were currently at.

"At least you are still alive to feel something, youngling."

The mech snorted slightly his optics brightening slightly not even glancing at him even Blades glared at him slightly, settling down only when Hot Spot did spare him a look.

"Haven't been a youngling since this all started so many vorns ago. My brothers and I are grown mechs like you and our Magnus. You know that, Ratchet."

He nodded slightly, hiding a grin at the almost ruffled tone in the mech's voice. There were times when he liked to get the mech stop being so serious all the fragging time and act like the youngling that he had been.

"I know that. But you are still younger than myself and that makes you, along with your brothers younglings compared to me."

The mech vented his annoyance rather than responding, his optics thoughtful and watching over his brothers and crew. They would likely be his reason for continuing on in the loss of their Sentinel, in face of so much loss and death.

".. At least your Omega Sentinel and the Magnus' Omega Sentinel are still functioning in some capacity, Ratchet."

"If you can call being modified stasis as a form of functioning then yes they are. But they aren't really alive in a sense either. I think that Eta Supreme would want for you to live and not join him in Well of All Sparks just yet though, kid. Still I'd like to think that you are handling the stress of loss rather well."

When the younger mech didn't answer, instead choosing to stare out at the smoking ruins around them while his crew and brothers stayed closely around them. Though Blades seemed content to watch both him and First Aid, while the other medic moved among the wounded treating those who needed.

Moving easily with ease, he reached forward to the other mech and pulled him down, ignoring his surprised sound so that he could rest his helm and broken chevron against the other mech's helm.

"Have hope in your spark, kid. Have hope that there be something that can be done for Eta and the other Omega Sentinels that gave up their sparks to defeat the Decepticons."


End file.
